Oh, my sun
by vmxx
Summary: Short one-shot about Caroline being Klaus sun.


He didn't blink; afraid he would lose her at the slightest move of his body. Somewhere inside him thought she would leave, silently, in the second he closed his eyes. She'd walk through the dark, taking only a few steps to reach the door and she wouldn't look back, even if the tiniest part of her wanted to. He'd dream about her every night, waiting for her to come back… But, above all hopeless thoughts and saddest possibilities, there she was. Besides him. Still sleeping, still beautifully real. She was having a happy dream, it seemed, and the white sheets contrasted with her colors, always so bright. Bright Caroline*…

He was watching her; and trying to stop his body from reacting to his thoughts. In vain; it was impossible, almost criminal to _not_ feel something. He remembered her words, her passion, her sex. He could still feel the sweet taste of her pink lips and he learned to love the bitterness in her tongue. He shivered.

Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment and filled his lungs with Caroline's perfume.

He opened his eyes again, suddenly remember his fears; she was still there. The only darkness she'd walk in was the one behind his eyes. She'd be its sun. Klaus consciousness would feel lighter and his heart would be warm.

He rose up his hand. Hesitated. But then finally touched her arm, softly. Klaus sighed, a part of him still astonished that the world didn't give such beautiful creature what she deserved.

"Stop staring at me, you're being creepy" she said. Maybe he heard her wake up, maybe he knew she was pretending to sleep for a while now. Who cared about it, though? He'd watch her for a thousand years – and he knew exactly how how that time weights, but if it was for her it'd be worth it – and she now had someone who treat her properly. Klaus looked at her with desire and yet, his eyes also showed admiration. He wanted her, loved her, and he would fight her if it was needed. He'd fight her with his intense looks, almost persuasive, and words even, if she ever dared to doubt him-

"I'm not staring. I'm_ appreciating_". His fingertips pressed her lips gently.

She looked in his eyes, finally, and her breathing stopped abruptly for this half-second. He let her in, his sun.

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him, in hope that would kill his demons. It doesn't work, of course, although it helps. Klaus wasn't watching her anymore, his eyes closed – it was something that eventually happened every time they put their lips together. He was feeling her though, his hands around her, his heart full.

Suddenly, he started to suffocate. Not because of Caroline's never-ending kiss – he'd live in her mouth for all eternity -, but something else was happening. She was melting the dark in him, his sun too big to share a room.

"Love…" he said, as he calmly pushed her away. Was she trying to fix him? "Stop doing that", he breathed heavily.

"I'm not doing anything" she murmured. Her eyes were looking directly into his and her pulse revealed she was telling the truth.

_Oh_, he thought, realizing what that meant. A laugh started to develop in his throat and he closed his eyes again; Klaus was no longer afraid. The livid memory of a witch telling him stories lighted up in his mind. "_Saule_*", the woman said. "I hope you're lucky enough to find a girl with her blood."

He was saving himself, and she was only guiding him. Because that's what suns do. They lead the way. They show you how. They keep you warm while you walk through the cold night.

He pulled Caroline into his arms, hugging her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He left his answer in her lips. In her cheek, her neck, her belly. He wanted to kiss all of her, and so he did, as an apology for not realizing so many things earlier.

Kissing her felt like there was no one else in the world. There was only the two of them. There was Klaus, all sexy and complicated, always saying what no one else would. He was too complex to be fully put into words; and there was Caroline her bitterness turning into sweet acid, making his entire body burn. The purity in her voice, the sensuality in her words. Her eyes full of the typical vulnerability of any human and her body proving how powerful she was, not human, not anymore;

When she kissed him back, none of this contrasts about her mattered, nothing else in the universe mattered. He was so close to her and he felt so small – and he knew why, despite his pride. He felt like he was disappearing, his love consuming him – it was one of those never-ending kisses. He looked at her and it was wonderful; she was burning and it almost hurt. Soon, there was only Caroline. _Bright_ and _beautiful_ Caroline.

* * *

*1. According to Wikipedia, Caroline, a variant of the name "Carolina", means 'freeholder' but can also mean '_song of happiness or joy_'.

*2. _Saule_ – Lithuanian golden haired Goddess. She rode across the sky in a chariot pulled by two white horses with golden manes, battling with the powers of darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** First, I suck, as you just found out. I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
Second, I don't really know if I should explain myself or not, but just in case:  
Klaus knows who he was/is. His darkness could be anything really, I mean the darkest thing about him could be anything. I won't make a list about all the bad/evil sides on a vampire, or in this particular case a hybrid, I think you know, we all know. So, when I say Caroline's is his sun I mean she's the one who'll guide him, even if she's not aware of it. He'll look at her and her optimism will give him hope, her will to be good will make him be good too – not quite, maybe, since they're both no longer human, but you know? Just as good as they can be. Caroline is Klaus sun because he's a child of the night, his days have been so black and white for a long time now and then he finds this girl and she becomes _hope_ for him. He borrows a little bit of this sunlight and becomes the moon and maybe he'll see the sun rise in the morning and his world would become colorful again. WOW. That was weird. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? Caroline is his sun and she'll light up the dark paths he walks while he tries to save himself. JFC. I HOPE I MAKE SENSE!?

**Anyways, hope you liked it. x**


End file.
